


Tears at night

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen!Sam and his feelings for his big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears at night

When Dean comes back to the motel room late Sam pretends to be asleep, but he hears Dean lightheaded walking and shuffling around and can smell perfume and sex. He tries hard to keep his tears silent and when Dean is finally sound asleep on the bed next to him, Sam gets up quietly and locks himself in the bathroom, sits down against the wall, arms wrapped around his knees which he pulls up to his chest and he cries. 

He cries because he is so messed up.  
Cries because he loves his brother more than he should.  
Cries because Dean would never want him like he wants Dean. 

Sobbing Dean’s name through his tears he reaches his hand into his pants and starts stroking his already half-hard cock. Sam doesn’t know how many times he has already done that, but it’s never been enough. It isn’t enough to stop this aching feeling in his chest, to erase the shame and guilt or the thought of Dean’s disgusted look if he would ever find out.


End file.
